thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Raven Silence
Tribute Raven Silence is a tribute made by Yoonie. Please, refrain from using her without Yoonie´s permission as she belongs to the person who made her. Information Name: Raven Silence Age: 14 District: 2 Gender: Female Height: 5`4 Appearance: Raven has midnight-black hair with blue-ish coloring at the front, it hangs loosely down her shoulders. Her hair reaches down to her shoulderblades. She wears her token, a red headband, on her head at all times. Raven has fair pale skin and a riddled face. She has different colored eyes, one is blue and the other is deep red. She is average height, standing at 5`4. Her body is very frail and thin, hiding the fact that she is acually very strong and quick. She looks positively cute, but that´s all a facade. Raven uses her innocent little girl facade to trick others, while in reality she is a bloodthirsty killer straigth through. Personality: Raven is a ruthless, plain evil girl who plays the Hunger Games only to win. Even though she enjoys ripping people´s guts out and slow torture sessions she has a softer side for her twin brother, Soul Silence. The two of them are as close as one can get, they can feel eacothers emotions and would just die down and give up if one of them died. Raven can´t live without Soul, and Soul can´t live without Raven. She hates everyone and everything, expect her brother, and has a passion for murder and assassination. Raven is more hands-on than her brother, she likes to just jump into action instead of making plans, while Soul takes time in coming up with battle strategies. She may be powerful and evil, but she isn´t too smart, and she leaves the plan-making to her twin. Raven can be easily fooled with traps and will go run straigth into battle without thinking of the consequenses. She is, however, a very good liar and she can convince anyone to believe her. She looks to be very innocent and frail, but then she bites back, showing her true colors of a mass murderer. Raven is mute and cannot talk, just like Soul, but she communicates with her brother using sign language and expressions. Weapons: Raven, just like her twin brother Soul, is exceptionally skilled in weapon use. She has trained all her life for the Games and for killing, and she is a natural at weapons. Her prefered weapon is throwing knives, she can throw the spear-like blades with deadly accuracy. Her throwing arm is infamous back in District 2, she is said to be able to hit targets from fifty metres away. And no matter when or where, she always hits the heart on her target, an instant kill. Strengths: Raven is very skilled with throwing knives, she can alegedly hit a target from fifty metres away and she never misses the heart of the target. Which means that her kills are always instant, unless she wants to torture the person. She is very skilled in torture, using dull knives, water torture and other methods to their full extend. She enjoys the feeling of flowing blood and likes to take a few drops on her tongue and feel the metallic, salty taste of blood spread down her throath. But her twin doesn´t approve for torture, as he prefers to get the murder done quickly and smooth, so Raven normally doesn´t torture unless she really hates the person. As she comes from District 2, she has not only expertise in weapons but also a wide array of other Hunger Games related skills. She is fast as lightning and very agile, as well as a master in climbing. She is a great lier and can convince anyone with her words, the only one who can´t be convinced is Soul, who can feel when his sister is lying. Raven is also very determined, she is determined for either her or her brother to win, she will go through fire and water for her goals and ambitions. Weaknesses: Raven may be skilled in a lot of different important points, but she is also lacking in some ways. Most of these consern psycology. Raven is very overconfident and aggorant, like the thypical Career. She may underestimate a opponent, which could be her downfall. She is very close to Soul, and if he died or they were to be separated she would break down completely. Raven can´t live without Soul, and Soul can´t live without Raven. This bond may be problematic. Raven is also not known in natural envirements, she may have trained in how to kill but is oblivious to how to survive in the wilderness. She will need lots of great supplies or generous sponsors to saty alive in longer stretches of time. Alliance: Her twin brother, Soul. Token: The red headband she wears on her head at all times. Fears: Her brother dying while she was unable to help him. Interview Angle: Raven will be that bloodhtirsty, crazy monster Career in the time of the interviews. She will be sly and plain-through evil, but will also get though how close her and Soul is. She will treat the audience as inferiors and refer to them as "pheasants". And the Capitol always loves a rebel. Bloodbath Strategy: Raven will meet up with Soul as quickly as possible, then the two of them will run to the cornucopia and get their desired weapons. They will go on a killing spree, trying to get as many Careers killed in the bloodbath. Then Raven and Soul will chase the remaining Careers off and take over control of the cornucopia. Games Strategy: She will hide out with Soul and use their huge bulk of supplies at the cornucopia to survive, or get sponsors. They will hunt in the night, like traditional Careers, and murder viciously. Maybe even have a little torture session. Raven and Soul will try to get the Games over as quickly as possible. If they are the last two standing either Raven or Soul will kill themselves to let their beloved counterpart win on bring glory to their name. Backstory: Category:District 2 Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:14 year olds Category:Volunteer Category:Unfinished Category:Yoonie Category:Yoonie's Tributes